dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Senka-Freki - The Harbingers
Shrouded in shadow, wandering out of thought and sight. They appear before a calamity and disappear in the wake only to move on, like a storm crow on the wind. Little is known about the Senka-Freki, or even where the name comes from in it's forgotten dialect. What records survived the Cataclysm and those of the following millennia show to the studious that The Senka-Freki have been appearing across the ages as shadow figures in black cloaks. Always appearing at a site of a major event only a brief time before it arises. For this reason they are referred to as " The Harbingers" Events are never the same and many scholars have come to the conclusion that they are a most secret doomsday cult. There is no doctrine to speak of, nor any linking context between the few ever seen. It is theorized that the Senka-Freki are either a order based on bloodline, or a master and one apprentice per role. Some radicals think it has been the same group throughout. The Senka-Freki are rarely seen in groups larger than two, but of the few engagements that have existed, it is confirmed that they are in fact different people under the hoods and mask. So far a few have been identified. It is to note that each one when encountered by conflict is a formidable and deadly master of their personal art, capable of holding off considerable forces. History Members On record, though many sightings have been made, only a few of the individuals have been identified. Of which more may exist, but it is only under duress that the individual is revealed by use of abilities and powers. Identity and characteristics still remain a mystery. As such the names added are done so by scholars so as to have some common reference point. The Current prevailing theory is that, as a Doomsday cult, each member represents a different type or Apocalypse or Disaster. * The Torrent: ''Seen most often, this one has shown ample use of power and for that reason is thought to be either physically weak or very cautious about physical harm. This individual has been given it’s name based on observed ability with water. When confronted, this Harbinger has been shielded by a torrential wall of water on which it seems to rest and reside in a movable pillar of water while using strong water magic against foes. Often these abilities catch the aggressors unaware and they are either drowned, restrained or rent asunder by strong bouts of water. One school of thought is that this may be an elemental, as water seems to bend to its will. It is also a noted; if listening very carefully, reports state there is a cant listing on the air in a unknown dialect. ** This is believed to be a Apocalypse by water, associated with a Cult of Leviathan. * ''The Gale: ''Reported on two occasions to have removed the hood and mask briefly, and then only witnessed at a distance. From the description available it is thought to be a human. This one has the slow, regimented way of talking and moving. This Harbinger is said to withhold itself from conflict heavily unless absolutely necessary. When engaged, this Harbinger relies on physical prowess rather than power. The reports that survive each encounter state that if it can, it will try to talk a way out first. Then relies on physical power, of which there are ample notes saying that it is beyond normal measure of being. When overwhelmed or kept at a distance, powers have been manifested in blasts of concentrated wind, some reports have a movement method associated to it's use. Though never used more than a surprise attack to off balance foes, reports say that the Harbinger will leave the field of battle in one mighty jump. On notation recovered from a wreckage of a foreign vessel states that in a honorable duel, this harbinger wielded a spear. This may be a different Harbinger as no powers are recorded being used, this account is also estimated at being 200 years prior to its next closest account. * ''The Crucible: ''Reported once 300 years ago, this account is linked by only one surviving witness, a 5 year old little girl. The account has the girl hiding in a well during a clash between two military forces. She reported a large explosion sound as an intense heat wave washed over her. With that there was only silence. After minutes the girl was hoisted from the well by the Harbinger, given a small pack of food, a horse with heavy blanket and a warding talisman. Accounts state that all that was left of the town was charred ash above a certain height. Investigative accounts prove that the blast height of the ruined buildings was just higher than the top of the well by one inch. Anything caught in the blast was razed to ash. This is where the Harbinger earned the name "Crucible". This is the only account of a Harbinger showing compassion. The eye witness also said the Harbinger has Jade eyes. * ''The Sun: ... * The Moon: ''... * ''The Twilight: ... * The Rain: ... * The Glacier: ... * The Quake: ... * The Codex: ... * ''The Chance: ''Represents the random chance of life. * ''The Storm: ''The representative of a massive natural storm. ' ' * ''The Legion: '' Is said to represent the extinction of life by overpopulation. The least is known about this one, but of recent times there have been the most whispers.